Keplerium
| saurian_name = Bofcohaim (Bf) /'bof•kō•hām/ | systematic_name = Unhextrium (Uht) /'ün•heks•trē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Madelungium | right_element = Gibbsium | particles = 630 | atomic_mass = 470.9096 , 781.9637 yg | atomic_radius = 186 , 1.86 | covalent_radius = 194 pm, 1.94 Å | vander_waals = 221 pm, 2.21 Å | nucleons = 467 (163 }}, 304 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.87 | nuclear_radius = 9.27 | half-life = 28.587 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 163-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 16, 4, 1 | oxistates = −1, 0, +1, +3, +5, +7 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.03 | ion_energy = 519.2 , 5.381 | electron_affinity = 48.0 kJ/mol, 0.498 eV | molar_mass = 470.910 / | molar_volume = 10.059 cm /mol | density = 46.813 }} | atom_density = 1.28 g 5.99 cm | atom_separation = 256 pm, 2.56 Å | speed_sound = 3280 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Orange | phase = Solid | melting_point = 840.25 , 1512.46 567.10 , 1052.79 | boiling_point = 2765.78 K, 4978.40°R 2492.63°C, 4518.73°F | liquid_range = 1925.53 , 3465.95 | liquid_ratio = 3.29 | triple_point = 840.25 K, 1512.46°R 567.10°C, 1052.79°F @ 14.169 , 1.0628 | critical_point = 7428.01 K, 13370.42°R 7154.86°C, 12910.75°F @ 32.7292 , 323.013 | heat_fusion = 8.308 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 242.246 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05491 /(g• ), 0.09884 J/(g• ) 25.858 /(mol• ), 46.544 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 8.88 Absolute: 2.98 | atom_abund = 4.95 }} Keplerium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Kp and 163. Keplerium was named in honor of (1571–1630), who developed . This element is known in the scientific literature as unhextrium (Uht), - , or simply element 163. Keplerium is the heaviest member of the (below , , iridium, and ) and is the seventh member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Keplerium has the 470.91 , identical to the value of molar mass but in different magnitude. The atom has two times more mass than and three times more mass than . About 99.98% of its mass make up the , even though it is more than four magnitudes smaller than the itself. There are 467 particles that make up the nucleus, 74.1% of all the particles that make up the atom. That's because the nucleus contains far more particles in the same volume of space as electrons surrounding the nucleus. Outside of the nucleus, there are 163 electrons residing in 9 and 26 , 23 are full. It is the fifth element in a row as well as the last consecutively to have an electron in the 9s orbital. Isotopes Keplerium, like every other element heavier than , has no s. The longest-lived is Kp with a fission of 28 seconds. During fission, the element usually splits into three lighter nuclei and rarely into two nuclei like the examples. : Kp → + + + 68 n : Kp → + + 48 n The longest has a half-life similar to the most stable ground state isotope –– 29.1 milliseconds for Kp. Chemical properties and compounds Keplerium is assumed to have chemical properties similar to other cobalt family members such as gold. Since heavier members are less reactive than lighter members, then according to , keplerium should be unreactive. But relativistic effects may make keplerium considerably more chemically active. It has an electronegativity of 1.03 and its first ionization energy is 5.38 eV, telling that keplerium is very reactive. Due to its reactivity, keplerium would be placed above cobalt in the of chemical reactivities. The most stable is +5, although there are less stable states in odd numbers from −1 to +7. In s, Kp is blue, Kp is dark green, and Kp is yellow. There are many examples of keplerium compounds, mainly in the +5 oxidation state. Keplerium pentachloride (KpCl ) is a white ionic salt which can be made by heating the metal with . Keplerium pentoxide (Kp O ) is a dark brown powder with slight reddish tinge, produced by heating keplerium with strong reducing oxides. Another halide is keplerium pentafluoride (KpF ), which can be formed by the direct combination of keplerium and gas. There are couple examples of keplerium salts: Kp (SO ) and Kp (NO ) . Keplerium can form compounds other than +5 state, such as keplerium suboxide (Kp O, +1), keplerium phosphide (KpP, +3), and keplerium heptafluoride (KpF , +7). Keplerium can form an anion kepleride (Kp ), which can combine with reactive metals such as metals to form . Examples are potassium kepleride (KKp) and calcium kepleride (CaKp ). Organokeplerium compounds can be synthesized by combining keplerium or oxides with s, s or s. Unlike inorganic keplerium compounds, keplerium carries mainly +1 and +3 oxistates in s. Keplerium reacts with a hydrocarbon: to form tripropylkeplerium ((C H ) Kp); with a sugar: to form keplerium lactose (C H O Kp), and with an alcohol: to form ethylkeplerium ((C H ) Kp). Physical properties Unlike all other members of the cobalt family and like and , keplerium appears as a vivid color. For this metal, it is orange, due to the same reason why (also in the copper family) is yellow. The s caused by high s between the electrons in different orbitals oscillate or exchange energies at specified regions of the . For keplerium, electrons oscillate in the orange region of the spectrum while gold electrons oscillate in the yellow region, corresponding to their colors. If we remove yellow (gold) from orange (keplerium), then we would end up with red. For this reason, keplerium is nicknamed "red gold," although it is also a term for a . Keplerium is more than two times denser than iridium, 46.8 g/cm vs. 22.6 g/cm . The molar mass of keplerium is greater by a greater factor as the densities, 470.91 grams vs. 194.61 grams, resulting in a smaller molar volume than iridium. Keplerium atoms arrange to form hexagonal crystals, like iridium. The average separation between atoms is 2.56 angstroms, lighter greater than iridium (2.43 angstroms) but almost identical to gold (2.58 angstroms). In fact, keplerium has the smallest atomic separation, as well as most atoms in one cc (59.9 sextillion) of any transoganesson element. The melting and boiling points of keplerium are much lower than any other group member. The orange metal melts at just 1512°R while it boils at 4978°R. For comparison, , which is an element right above keplerium that have the highest melting and boiling points of any cobalt family member, melts at 5301°R and boils at 11775°R. The reason for such a low melting and boiling temperatures is because of the presence of an electron in the 9th shell after not completing the d-orbital in the seventh shell. Occurrence It is almost certain that keplerium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of Keplerium in the universe by mass is 8.88 , which amounts to 2.98 kilograms or about the mass of five billion people worth of keplerium, which is twice the mass of 's largest moon worth of keplerium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of keplerium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Kp. : + + 54 n → Kp : + + 53 n → Kp Imaginative applications Due to its similarity to gold, keplerium can be used as decorations and jewelry. It can also be used in electronics since it conducts electricity as well as gold. It is also great for forming s, such as with lighter cogeners copper and gold. However, due to its brief half-life of only 35 milliseconds, such applications would be impractical. Category:Kelvinides